Realisation
by AmyMitchell006
Summary: Sue confides in Will about her pregnancy and he tells her he has called things off with Emma. Very shippy.


The corridors of McKinley High were becoming quiet on a Friday afternoon. Most of the students had gone home, apart from those select few who had stayed on for after school clubs. It was approaching five in the afternoon, and Sue Sylvester had stayed in her office, sorting out some paperwork that had been building up for ages. She had been putting it off, partly because it was a lot of work, but mainly because she could. No one was going to demand her for anything with her reputation. Putting the finishes touches to it, she packed it all up and filed it away, then began gathering her stuff together to get out of the school for the night. If she was honest, she couldn't wait to get home. Once she was ready she pulled her black coat on, picking up anything else she had to take with her. She left her office and locked it. On her way past the auditorium, she heard the faint sound of music. She had been intrigued by most things recently, especially music. Anything that could cheer her up was a bonus. She had been through a lot of things personally, and it had been hard for her. She was thick-skinned, but what had happened had knocked her sideways, as much as she didn't like to admit it.

She sneaked into the auditorium, and then she realised what the music was. It was her arch sworn enemy, Will Schuester. She watched as he performed on the stage, and almost without her even knowing, a smile creeped across her lips. It was a romantic song. Sue had always liked romantic music. She was a romantic at heart. Why was she smiling? She tried to wipe the smile off her lips. As the music finished, she called out, "What you still doing here, Schuester? You haven't gone home to wash your lard hair yet?" Will turned around, hearing Sue's voice. He wasn't keen on arguing with her tonight. He'd had a long day and last night hadn't been the best either. His response came simply as, "No. I haven't." Sue sensed something was wrong by the tone of his voice. She frowned before walking down the stairs towards the stage. She walked up the stairs leading to the stage. She pretended she hated Will, but really, she cared, even if it was only slightly. If there was something wrong, she was going to find out what it was, particularly in her vulnerable state at the moment.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him, her hands in her coat pockets. Will started to pack up his CD collections after turning off the microphone. He turned to Sue and shook his head. "No, everything's fine. Why do you care?" he lied. Sue knew he was lying immediately. "You're lying, William." Will looked at her and put his CDs down. "How do you know that?" he asked, facing her properly. "Because I know you." Will looked at her for ages before shaking his head and turning away again. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway." Sue sighed a little, letting it go. She took a slow walk across the stage and eventually spoke again. "Is it true about you and Emma getting engaged?" she asked, rather bluntly, although her tone was soft. Will turned to her. "So, you do care then?" Sue gulped, a little taken aback, but she hid it well. "Not really. I just heard it and thought I'd ask." Will shook his head. "No, it isn't true. Not now anyway." Sue frowned. "I know we haven't been the best of friends, William, but if there's something you need to tell me, feel free." Will gratefully accepted her offer. Sue wasn't the easiest person to talk to but he didn't have anyone else. "We were sort of engaged. But she told me couldn't commit to marriage what with her fears about everything involved… so, we called it off." Sue rather bluntly replied, "The sex you mean?" Will raised an eyebrow, a little shocked that she had asked that. She clearly just wanted to gloat. "I'm sure you don't really want to know about that, Sue… but… yes," he finally admitted. Sue took a sigh, trying to sound sympathetic. "Well, I'm sorry about that, William, I really am." She sounded sarcastic, but really, she did mean it. Or did she? She really didn't know any more. Sue's expression changed, almost as though she was thinking about something else. Will noticed it immediately and tried to break it. "So, what about you? Are you still seeing Cooter?" Sue's face dropped, and she cleared her throat. "Erm, no. He's… with Shannon." Will was surprised. Coach Biest hadn't even told him that, which was shocking as they were close friends. "Oh… I see," came his response. He didn't really know what to say to her. He almost felt sorry for her, though he didn't know why. There was a long awkward pause, and Sue's emotions were taking over through the silence. Without even thinking, she had said it. Three words. To a man whom she barely trusted. "I'm pregnant, Will."

Will dropped the CDs he was currently holding, making her jump. He looked at her and held his mouth. He didn't speak for ages, but when he finally did he said, "Really? You're pregnant?" He couldn't quite believe it. Sue Sylvester, pregnant? Sue nodded, tears filling her eyes. She pursed her lips before replying, "I'm three weeks gone. It's Cooter's. And I haven't told him. Because he's left me. And I don't have anyone." She turned away, trying to avoid him seeing that the tears were now leaving her eyes. He'd seen her cry before, at Jean's funeral, and he knew for certain now that she was doing it again. She took a deep breath before walking slowly behind her, placing a hand to her shoulder. "Don't you think you should tell him?" he almost whispered. "I don't want him to know. This is going to be my baby. I'm not jeopardising the chance to be a mother again." It was a while before Will realised what she had said. He took his hand off of her shoulder. "Again?"

Sue clenched her face, realising herself what had just come out of her mouth. She sighed before walking off of the stage and taking a seat in the front row. Will came down and sat right next to her. Sue managed to look at him before explaining. "I was pregnant before, when I was eighteen. I didn't keep it… I thought I was too young. And I thought I never wanted kids. It was just some stupid mistake. As soon as I done it, I regretted it." Will looked at her, so sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, Sue." She shook her head and wiped some of her tears away. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter," she repeated. Will put his hand over hers, holding it gently. Sue stared at their hands, glancing for ages, and then her hand moved, taking his in hers properly, entwining their fingers. It was her way of comfort. For now at least. But she knew it wouldn't be enough. All of her emotions were building up and she had to release them. She knew they wouldn't just go away. She glanced at him, then his lips, and before she knew it, her lips were against his.

Will tried to push her away, but he couldn't. He knew she needed someone. And he was there. He let her kiss him for a while, and then she pulled away quickly, almost as if she'd realised what she was doing. She held her mouth and then wiped it, looking away. She put a hand to her head and started to apologize. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." But Will had already grabbed her hand and stood her up, pulling her towards him by her waist and keeping his hands there. "Don't apologize.." he whispered before pressing his lips against hers again. He didn't know what had come over him, but he wanted her. That kiss had drove him wild. And there had been so much tension between them over the years that it needed to be resolved. Her hands found his neck as she kissed him back passionately, breathing heavily into his perfect lips. Sue pulled away as she felt his tongue inside her mouth. "God… I can't do this.." she said breathlessly. "We're both going through tough times. None of this is real-" Will interrupted her immediately, gripping both of her hands tightly. "Don't say that. Sue, don't. It is real. I want you…" He breathed deeply as his lips found hers yet again and she pulled away after ages of giving in to his kiss. Her hands were tangled in his hair and her forehead was pressed against his. The whole situation was so dramatic but so romantic at the same time. No one had ever kissed her like that before, not even Cooter who she had genuinely cared about. "Will… I can't do this. I really can't. I'm having a baby. And you love Emma." Will immediately shook his head. "I don't. I don't love her. I thought I did but I don't. It's always been you. You've always been the one I've wanted. I've just been too stupid to realise it," he explained, sounding angry with himself. "I'm sorry for all these years of fighting with you. It's only because of how I've felt. I realise that now." Sue's eyes filled up again as she heard him confess everything she was feeling. She run her hand over his shoulder and down to his chest. "Oh, Will.." she said softly. "Oh, God." She bit her lip. How could they have these feelings for each other? It was almost unbelievable. And then he said it. Those words that she'd been waiting to hear from his mouth for so long. "I love you, Sue."

Sue placed a kiss to his lips, tears leaving her eyes. "I love you, too. I do.." she sobbed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her chin resting on his shoulder. He gripped her waist tightly and buried his face into her coat, breathing in her scent. "How is this going to work? In eight months I'm going to be having a baby, and Emma is going to be heartbroken when she finds out…" Will interrupted her, gripping both of her arms and forcing her to look at him. "Don't doubt yourself. Or me." He stroked up and down her arms and looked deep into her eyes before saying, "Sue, I love you. And believe me, that baby is not going to go without a father." He glanced at her stomach for a moment before looking back at her, and then he placed his hand on top of it. Sue didn't look away from his eyes, but a couple of tears left hers as she put her hand on top of his. "I'm going to help. I'm going to be there for you and this baby, whatever happens. I don't care about anyone else. It's only you now. I mean it." Sue placed a hand to Will's cheek, her face just a barrel of emotion. "Oh, Will… you can't. You can't do that for me. Not after everything I've done to you." Will shook his head. "It's in the past. Forget it. Just say you love me, and we'll spend the rest of our lives making each other happy." He paused as she looked at him and then added, "Say it," in a whisper. And she couldn't resist. She really did believe him. She had always loved him.

"I love you, spongehair squarechin." And with a laugh and a sob, she dived into his arms, and that was the start of Sue Sylvester and Will Schuester's fight against the rest of the world.


End file.
